There are many types of user authentication schemes implemented when a user attempts to login a device, e.g., a mobile phone, computer, for communicating with, running an application in and/or accessing data from a secure computing system/network. Regardless of the user device, each login attempt requires the same user password. Current password authentication schemes often frustrate users because of the frequency and complexity of password(s) which need to be entered on phones, computers and applications at each attempt.
Currently, existing user authentication schemes do not implement or use information about a user's context or context of their personal device(s) to dynamically modify that user's authentication or login requirements to an application in a computer or mobile device.